Dark Chaos
by Shade the Cat
Summary: Long after the end of Eggman a new evil comes into play. And this time Sonic and his friends aren't the main charaters. Their children are. But how do they do compared to their parents? And will they stop this new evil? I do not support all pairings. Pairings are as follows: SonicX?, TailsXCream, KnucklesXOC, RougeXSilver, ShadowXBlaze. Please R
1. Chapter 1

Characters:

Nikki: Sonic's 16 year old daughter. A green eyed, blue hedgehog with her father's style of quills also has bangs on her forehead. Wears a white tank top with a small green open jacket. Tan pants with a brown belt. Black combat boots and white gloves.

Daisy: Tails and Cream's 15-year-old daughter. A yellow and white rabbit. She has blue eyes and bangs on her forehead. Wears a long sleeved green shirt with a daisy on the front, camo pants, a brown belt, brown boots, brown gloves, a blue neckerchief, and flight goggles

Gadget: Tails and Cream's 15-year-old son. A cream colored two tailed fox with brown eyes. He wears a grey and blue sleeve less shirt, gloves, shoes, and shorts. He also wears a belt with pouches for his tools and machines. In addition, he has a pair of blue flight goggles.

Spike: Knuckles' 17-year-old son. A purple eyed, red echidna with cat ears and tail. He wears a short green vest, brown knee length shorts, brown boots, and gloves like his father's. He has a mop of red hair on his forehead.

Gem: Silver and Rouge's 15-year-old daughter. An amber eyed, silver bat. She wears a white tank top under an open black jacket with green trim. She also wears black high-heeled boots and black pants held up by two black belts with studded fake gems. She also wears fingerless black gloves.

Dark: Shadow and Blaze's 16-year-old son. A black hedgehog with purple streaks and red eyes. He wears a short black vest, long grey pants, a grey belt, black goggles, and gloves and shoes like his father's.

* * *

(House in the fields)

"Mom can I ask a question?"

"Of course, sweetie."

"Why are Gem and her family the only friends of yours I can meet? I know you and Dad have other friends. So, why can't I meet them?"

"Well, that's kind of complicated. But why are you so interested in other people?"

"Dad and Mr. Silver are the only guys I know, they aren't my age. And you, Mrs. Rouge, and Gem are the only girls I know. I want to meet different people."

"So you're saying you want to meet girls other than Gem?"

"Not in that way! I don't like girls like that!"

"Let's see how long you can say that when you grow up."

"You mean when I grow up I'm going to like girls!?"

"Yes, but not anytime soon. You're only 8."

"Good! The only girls I want to like is you, Mrs. Rouge, and Gem. But only as a friend!"

"Of course, good night Dark. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Night, Mom."

"What were you two talking about, Honey?"

"People."

"Is that good or bad?"

"He wanted to know why he hasn't met any of our other friends."

"Oh…. Bad then…"

"I managed to change the topic without him noticing."

"He's going to find out sooner or later."

"True, but we're going to tell him when he gets older."

"Right… Want to go out for a nighttime run, Blaze?"

"Why, I'd be honored Shadow the Hedgehog."

* * *

(Back in Dark's room)

_Okay, Mom and Dad should be gone by now. Now, all I have to do is get over to Gem's house and she'll fly us up to Angel Island. Mrs. Rouge has told us all about how the Master Emerald it's the biggest gem on the planet. All we're gonna do is get one good look and be gone by morning. _

I undid the window with no problem. Once on the ground I took off like a rocket. I wasn't as fast as my Dad, yet, but I had no problem getting to Gem's house in under an hour. As I expected, she was already waiting for me.

"About time you got here."

"Sorry, Mom and Dad talked for a while before leaving."

"Oh well, you're here now, anyway. Now the closest we can get to Angel Island from the ground is Mystic Ruins. You're going to have to get us there. After that I'll fly us up."

"And you are sure you can fly that far, right."

"No worries. I've been practicing. I can use the wind to create a thermal to lift us up there."

"Fine… Hold on!"

Mystic Ruins wasn't that far from here at my speeds. We were there in a half an hour. Gem then flew us up there and landed in the forest. I could feel the chaos energy in the air.

"Wow… This place is beautiful. I wonder why your mom never told us about the island its self."

"Yeah, she only talked about the emerald, and how important it is."

"Well, let's get going. I don't feel like getting in trouble with my parents."

"Me too."

Walking through, the forest was silent. It seemed like that made Gem nervous. All of a sudden, we heard laughter, coming from the shrine. When we made it to the clearing we hid behind some bushes. Four other kids, one chao, and two adults were sitting around a campfire in front of the shrine.

"Who are they?"

"I don't know, but let's stay out of sight for now."

They were telling stories and laughing at jokes, when one of the adults whispered to the other and left. But Gem and I were to busy listening to their stories.

"All right, who are you two!"

"Gaaahhhh!"

Both of us were so surprised by the loud voice behind us we fell out of our hiding place and into the open. Turning around we saw a red echidna towering over us. And he didn't look happy.

"I said who are you two."

"G-Gem the B-Bat"

"Dark the Hedgehog. And now that we told you, how about you tell us who you are."

"I'm Knuckles the Echidna, guardian of this island. Why are you two here on this island?"

"Knuckles calm down. They're only children. Come over by the fire so we can see you and hear your story."

It was pretty dark. Gem and I could only see because of our superior night vision. I'm sure the others could only see us as shadows. When we got closer I heard Knuckles and the other adult gasp in surprise.

"What? But… How?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just that you two look like some old friends of ours. Anyway my name is Miles Prower, but please call me Tails."

The other kids also told us their names. The yellow rabbit was Daisy, her chao was called Rose, the orange fox was Gadget, the red echidna, that looked a lot like Knuckles but had ears and a tail, was called Spike, and the blue hedgehog girl with green eyes was called…

"Nikki, Nikki the Hedgehog. Nice to met you Dark."

"Um… Nice to met you too Nikki."

"Hehehe. Your face is red."

"Huh? Uh… I-It is?"

"Yup. Hey, is it getting hotter in here or something?"

"Huh?"

Looking to the fire I saw it was getting larger in response to my powers. When I saw it so did everyone else.

"Dark! What did you do!?"

"I didn't do anything Gem! It just happened!"

"Well, make it unhappen before you lose control of it!"

A few deep breaths and I was calm enough to make the fire shrink.

"Dark, were you the one who made the fire grow?"

"Yes, Mr. Tails. But it was an accident! I didn't mean to make the fire do anything at all! I've never even made any fire get that big…"

"Dark, Gem, who are your parents."

"Huh? M-My parents' names are Blaze and Shadow."

"And mine are Rouge and Silver. We came here because my mom told us about the Master Emerald and we wanted to see what it looked like."

As I looked around everyone, except Nikki, was staring at us with open mouths. I don't normally feel nervous but this sure made me.

"Your parents are Shadow, Blaze, Rouge, and Silver?"

"Yes, is that a problem, Mr. Tails?"

"No, it's just that those four left seven years ago."

"They did?"

"Do your parents know you're here?"

"… No. If we asked they wouldn't have let us."

"Dark, Gem you aren't supposed to be here. I'm going to have to take you home and you can't come back."

"Why not?"

"Please, it's better for everyone this way."

"No, it's not. Dark's my friend and I don't want him to go."

"Nikki, please. You'll understand when you're older."

"Why does everyone say that?! Aren't we old enough?!"

"Dark, Gem, I'm going to take you home now."

"What!? But! I don't want to!"

"I'm sorry but that's the way things have to be."

"Bye Nikki."

"Bye Dark."

I swear she had tears in her eyes. I really didn't want to leave. I wanted to comfort her and make sure she didn't cry. Seeing her tears made my heart feel like it was breaking. But Tails took both Gem and I by the wrists and led us of into the forest. I don't really remember much after that. I think he had a plane and flew us home and think Gem and I fell asleep before we landed. I woke up the next day in my bed. My parents were really mad at me for sneaking out. I'm actually glad they were. It only proved that last night wasn't a dream. Turns out Tails had told them everything, including about the fire of last night. Mom and Dad are starting to train me in my powers and teach me some other skills. I won't be bored for a while and I'll be too tired for any more late night adventures. But it does bring the question. This training is for more than just control. They're training me to fight. Why are they training me the fight and fight what? Gem is in the same situation with her parents. We won't be able to check it out together, so we'll have to wait. But each night crying emerald eyes haunts my dreams. Nikki's eyes. I only knew her for a few minutes but now I always want to be with her. Looks like I can no longer say that I don't like girls in that way.

* * *

(Someplace)

"Sir, the robot army will be finished in 7 to 8 years."

"That long? Oh, well, 8 years isn't all that long to wait for an army that will take over the world. As I've learned from my predecessor, Doctor Eggman, patience is key. Grow in power by the shadows before finding the perfect time to strike. Isn't that right, Charm?"

"Of course Sir, the whole world will fear your name. The name of the great Doctor Westwardian."

"You know, another thing I learned from Eggman is that if your name is to long shorten it. From now on call me Dr. West."

"Yes, Dr. West."

"Now if you don't mind I'm going to see what I can do to waste 8 years worth of free time. Keep an eye on the robots Charm."

"Yes, Sir."

"Good girl."


	2. Chapter 2

8 Years Later

"Good. You're getting better, Dark."

"Thanks, Dad. I feel like I have all my powers under my control."

"Maybe, but there's always room for improvement. And improvement for you other skills as well."

"Target practice or driving lessons?"

"Those, but I was thinking more a long the lines of a run."

"Race you back to the house?"

"But, of course."

8 years of training and I have come a long way from the kid who couldn't control a campfire. Now I'm as skilled and powerful as my dad and a little more so from my mom. I'm not as good as her with fire, but I can set my hands and feet on fire to boost my kicks and punches. I've even worked out how to add fire to my spindash. Gem has gotten stronger too. Like me she isn't as strong with her powers as her dad is, but she thrives in her mom's skills. Everything would be right with the world, if only I could see Nikki. 8 years and I still haven't forgotten the girl I met for less than 10 minutes. I guess it helps when her eyes appear in my dreams. Once, when Mom and Dad weren't looking I searched up the symptoms. I'll never believe what I found. Nikki and I are soul mates. A soul mate is a rare thing. Most people don't even know what one is. A soul mate is someone you are meant to spend the rest of your life with. And how cruel is it that once I found mine I can't see her again. That's just the way life goes.

"Dark, you okay? You seem unfocused."

"I was just thinking."

"You have to stay focused at these speeds, Son. I'm going to go full out. See you at home."

With that he took of at speeds he uses to rival Sonic.

"See you later, Dad."

I was about to follow him when I heard what sounded like a girl cry out. Not even thinking I ran over to check it out. When I got in the rough area I hid behind some boulders to get an idea of what was happening.

"Did you really think you could get away with knowing those plans?"

"You never know unless you try, and I probably would have if it wasn't for that lucky shot to my leg."

It has been 8 years since I heard that voice, but I would know it anywhere. Nikki was in trouble. Risking a peek I looked around the rock. Nikki was kneeling down protecting a shot to her leg. In front of her was a yellow cat wearing a red bodysuit. On ether side of her were two robots. They were humanoid in standing on two leg but they had no face. Both of them had a blade on their right arm and a laser on the left.

"Sorry for not giving you a fair chance, but I have my orders."

"Charm, you know that plan will never work? My friends and I will stop it."

"Of course, that's why we have to take you out of the picture. Kill her."

The robots raised their lasers and were about to fire. Nikki closed her eyes, waiting for her apparent doom. At that I lost control of my self. I launched a flamed spindash at one robot and destroyed the other with a chaos spear.

"Wha!? Who are you!?"

"Dark the Hedgehog, and the only one who is going to die today is you for hurting her."

At the sound of my voice Nikki opened her eyes. They were full of awe, surprise, and something else I didn't recognize.

"Rrrgh… Looks like you got lucky. I know when I'm beat, but you still won't be able to stop those plans. And sooner or later you, your friends, and your parents will die."

With those last words the yellow cat ran off. I would have gone after her, but Nikki was hurt.

"D-Dark? Is that you?"

"Yes, Nikki, it's me."

"You still remember my name?"

"I never forgot you. I'll take you to my house to get you healed."

"Dark!"

"Or my dad and I can do it here… Over here Dad!"

"There you are! You were right behind me one minute, and the next you just disapp…eared…"

Only now did he take the time to look at the area around us. I'm sure I saw his eyes widened when he spotted the scorch marks, robot remains, and Nikki in my arms with a laser wound on her leg.

"What happened, and who…?"

"My name is Nikki the Hedgehog. Sonic is my father."

"Sonic's… How did you two meet and what happened here."

"Can I tell you later? She has a laser shot on her leg that needs healing."

"S-Sure. Your mom is going to have to hear this anyway. Now, Nikki, Dark and I are going to heal your leg, but it's going to draw on your natural energy. So, there is a good possibility you may pass out."

Dad and I found out several years back that if two people, who could use chaos energy, worked together they could heal someone without an emerald. The drawback was that it drew on the healed's own energy. Using an emerald doesn't cause that. Picking Nikki up, bridal style, after we were done Dad and I ran back to our house. Little did we know we were being watched.

"Shadow! Dark! What happened? And who's this?"

"This is Nikki, Mom. Can you let us in? She needs to rest."

After laying Nikki on the couch I was faced with a tag-team parental interrogation.

"Okay, now can you tell us what happened, Dark?"

"Well, I was right behind you when I heard Nikki shout. When I got to her, she was hurt. A yellow cat, she called Charm, and two robots had her cornered. They were about to shoot her, when I destroyed the robots. The cat ran off shouting something about Nikki not being able to stop her. Other than that I don't know."

"Okay, but how do you and Nikki know each other. You acted pretty friendly with her."

"Um… Do you remember when I was 8 and Gem and I went up to Angel Island? She and a few of her friends where there."

Mom and Dad were looking at each other with wide eyes.

"Dark, do you remember anything else about the other people you met."

"Um… Not really."

"So, you remember a girl you met for less than 5 minutes over 8 years ago?"

"I never actually forgot her."

"Anyway, she can tell us the rest of the story when she wakes up. I'm going to call her father and tell him what happened. And Dark, can you go to Gem's house and tell her parents to come over here?"

"Sure, but what about Nikki?"

"I'll keep and eye on her."

"Okay… thanks Mom. I'll be right back."

_"The sooner I get this over with the sooner I can come back."_

(Back in the house.)

"Did you see how he was acting?"

"Yeah, they barely know each other, but he's head over heels. What he said about robots worries me though. We may have to get the old team back together. I'll go and call Sonic."

(Someplace.)

"I see, you failed to kill her then."

"Please forgive me, Sir. She got help from another hedgehog. I'll kill her the next chance I get."

"Doesn't matter. We are close enough to lunch it early."

A large red button came into view.

"Welcome, Charm, to the new era of Dr. West."

And with that he pressed the button.


End file.
